


Let Me Introduce You to Some New Friends!

by ChirpB



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZDrawAStory, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collaboration, College, Developing Friendships, Everyone's Nice, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friendship, Kang Yeosang-centric, Male Friendship, No Angst, One of my homies is making art for this and I love her for it!, Shy Kang Yeosang, Tell me how you like it!, This is my first fic without angst, Yes the title is NCT127 Kick It, soft, that's new, wooyoung is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: Yeosang is starting at a new college!He used to be bad at making friends, so he's vowed to make new ones on the first day of classes.What happens next is basically chaos, but the best kind.(ATEEZ Drawstory Collaboration!)
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang & Everyone, Kang Yeosang & Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang & Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Let Me Introduce You to Some New Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This work is a bit different than what I normally write. 
> 
> It's for a collaboration I'm doing with someone for ATEEZ Drawstory on Twitter.
> 
> My friend Ri is a really talented artist and she's making art for this work! It would mean a lot if you went to check out her art!
> 
> You can find her at: [@sweetrosalyesh1](https://twitter.com/sweetrosalyesh1).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (Thanks to Auroras5tar for beta reading!!!)

Yeosang didn’t know why he was in this situation, honestly.

Well...he did, but he didn’t want to admit it.

Fall semester had started and Yeosang wanted to make new friends.

He was in one of his classes (psychology) and decided to brave his shyness and sit near the front. He sat in the middle of the row and waited for class to start, pulling out a pen and his notebook for the specific class.

He doodled little “hehetmons” along the margins of his page and was about to start another when he felt two people sit down on either side of him.

Yeosang looked up to see who they were, hoping he might be able to find a new friend in at least one of them.

The one to his left was a guy who’s features reminded him of Toothless for some reason. He had black hair and an angular face that was peak anime boy, in Yeosang’s opinion.

He didn’t realize it, but the guy was already looking at him.

“Is there something on my face?” He asked.

Yeosang jumped a little and felt heat rush to his cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught staring at the guy.

“Ah...no! Sorry about that. You just look-”

“Like toothless?” 

Yeosang jumped at the voice coming from the other side of him.

He turned to see a guy with a really bright, dimple-y eye-smile looking at the both of them.

“Uh…”

“That’s what everyone says when they see him. Either he looks like Toothless or an anime boy,” The other guy said.

Yeosang looked back and forth between the two.

“Ah, are you guys friends? Sorry, I can switch you seats if you want,” Yeosang offered the two of them.

The two looked at each other for a second then both chuckled.

“We are friends, but we actually sat like this on purpose,” the Toothless one said.

“Yeah, we saw you sitting alone and decided to come and sit by you and maybe become friends or something,” Dimple guy said.

That confused Yeosang a little bit. “Just like that? You just pick a person and become friends with them?” He asked, a little confused.

“San said it in a weird way, but I guess that’s the gist of it,” Toothless pointed out.

So the dimple guy’s name was San. That was different. Unique. Yeosang thought it was cool.

“That’s...cool. I’m actually new, and I was gonna try and make some friends today,” he tried to bring up. He didn’t know if it sounded desperate or something, he really hoped it didn’t.

San’s face seemed to light up at the idea. “Really?! I would love to introduce you to our friend group. They’re a really fun group of guys. Isn’t that right, hyung?” he asked excitedly.

The other guy smiled and nodded, “Yep. If you’re wanting to and don’t have anything after this class, we can introduce you to them.”

Yeosang smiled a little, “That would be awesome,” he paused, “I’m Yeosang, by the way. Kang Yeosang.”

“Choi San. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir!” San said jokingly.

“I’m Park Seonghwa. I-”

“Good morning, class!” The professor almost yelled excitedly, startling the three boys.

Yeosang chuckled.

“Join us after class then?” Seonghwa asked.

Yeosang nodded with a small smile on his face.

He felt like this was going to be interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


San seemed to be really excited once their lecture was over.

He jumped out of his seat right when the professor dismissed them and basically yanked on Yeosang’s arm while Seonghwa just watched with an amused smile on his face.

Yeosang didn’t know if he should feel scared at San’s excitement or feel excited as well.

Seonghwa calmed San down as they walked out of the building.

“I’m sorry about him. He gets excited when he meets new people,” Seonghwa explained with a nervous smile.

Yeosang let out a chuckle. “It’s alright. That was very entertaining,” He said.

San turned to the two and began explaining how excited someone named Wooyoung would be to get a new friend like Yeosang.

Yeosang found that a little funny considering the other two had just barely met him. They don’t know how Yeosang acts or behaves at all. Besides actually paying attention (mostly) in class.

The trio walked towards a small grassy area that was on the campus and Yeosang could see a group of...five guys in the area.

As they got closer, Yeosang could tell that at least two of them were gigantic compared to him.

That scared him a little bit.

Tall people were scary.

Yeosang slowed down his walking, almost stopping because of how nervous he was.

Yes, of course he wanted to make new friends, but suddenly the thought of doing so scared him.

What if he messed up or something?

What if they didn’t like him?

What if-

“Yeosang?” 

Yeosang looked up from the spot on the sidewalk he was staring at to meet Seonghwa’s gaze.

“O-oh. Sorry, I didn’t realize I stopped,” he responded with a nervous chuckle.

Seonghwa gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about any of them. Those two may be tall, but they’re the least of your problems,” he said.

Yeosang tilted his head in confusion, “Um...what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Seonghwa chuckled and suddenly a very loud, high-pitched voice was screaming for San’s name making Yeosang flinch.

Yeosang just stared as San began to sprint towards the group of boys, more specifically, the loud one with...lilac hair?

That was sure different.

Yeosang really didn’t know what he was getting into.

“Well, that loud one is named Wooyoung. That’s the only thing you have to worry about with him,” Seonghwa said, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Yeosang nodded, “What about the tall ones?”

Seonghwa glanced at them, then back to Yeosang.

“The tallest one with dark brown hair is Yunho, and he’s basically a big puppy. The other tall one with the red-ish hair is Mingi. He’s also loud, but,” Seonghwa patted Yeosang on the shoulder, “That’s all you have to worry about. They’re both really nice.”

“What about the other two?” Yeosang asked, shifting his weight nervously.

Seonghwa smirked and pointed to the taller with brown hair of the last two.

“That, my friend, is Jongho. He’s really strong, but he’s really nice. He might bully you a little bit, but only jokingly.”

“Ah, okay,” Yeosang didn’t know whether that should be a comfort or not.

“He’s the youngest out of all of us, just so you know,” Seonghwa added. He began walking forward, not bothering to wait for Yeosang.

The younger quickly began walking to keep pace with the oldest.

“Wait...what about the other one?”

“Oh, Hongjoong? White hair?”

Yeosang nodded in confirmation.

“He’s the one you have to worry about,” Seonghwa said.

The statement made Yeosang stop in his tracks only a couple meters away from the group. He watched Seonghwa walk forward and gulped when Hongjoong looked his way.

Maybe making friends was a bad idea.

“Yeosangie-hyung!!!” Yeosang’s attention was grabbed by San pulling on his arm towards the group.

He let out a startled yelp and let himself be pulled forward.

Once they were in front of everyone, San began to introduce him to the whole group.

“Everyone! This is Yeosang and he’s our friend now!”

Yeosang shyly looked up to see everyone’s reactions to the introduction and saw smiles all around.

His gaze swept across the half circle the other made and could tell that Yunho and Mingi were indeed nice-looking people. They had nice bright smiles on their faces.

Jongho had a small smile on his face, which seemed to suit him, but Yeosang also wanted to see a full smile from the kid. He had a feeling it would be a cute one.

Wooyoung had a beaming smile and looked ready to attack Yeosang. With love, probably.

The thought made Yeosang smile, but then his gaze landed on Hongjoong and his smile faltered.

He was confused when he saw that the white-haired man was giving him a kind smirk.

He looked at everyone for a couple more seconds, then San elbowed his side.

“Ow. Why?”

“Say hi, hyung,” San said quietly with a smile.

Ah. That made sense.

“Ah, right. Hi...everyone.” It was obvious that Yeosang was nervous, but they didn’t seem to care.

“Seonghwa said that he told you who all of us were, yeah?” Hongjoong asked in a voice that Yeosang wasn’t expecting. He nodded and let his gaze shift down to the ground.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. I for one think we’re all nice people,” Yunho said.

Yeosang looked up and gave him a smile. 

“Thanks. Yeah, he told me who you guys were.”

Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed.

“What did he say about me?”

Yeosang flinched at the sudden question and nervously looked back and forth between Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“U-uh... I…-”

“I just told him how mean you were,” Seonghwa interrupted, smirk evident.

“Seonghwa! I’m not mean! Why would you tell him that?!” Hongjoong scolded, smacking Seonghwa’s arm, making the older wince.

“Hey, this is payback for you doing the same thing with Mingi and me,” Seonghwa explained.

Yeosang looked back and forth between the two with a confused expression. He noticed that the others were all snickering, or in Wooyoung’s case, having a laughing fit on the ground.

Yeosang turned back to look at the two oldest and was startled when Hongjoong was right in front of him. He jumped and let out a small yelp.

“Woah, sorry, I didn’t think that would scare you,” Hongjoong said with a playful laugh.

Yeosang placed his hand on his chest to calm himself down. 

“You’re good. I just get scared easily,” he explained.

Hongjoong giggled.

He literally giggled and Yeosang immediately knew that what Seonghwa had said about Hongjoong, even though it was jokingly, definitely wasn’t true.

This group of guys seemed like they would be really good friends to have.

  
  
  
  
  


* **_2 Months Later*_ **

Yeosang arrived at the door to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s shared apartment. After knocking, he waited patiently for one of the older two to open it.

As he waited, he suddenly heard a loud sort of screeching sound that he had gotten very accustomed to over the past couple months.

Yeosang turned just in time to catch Wooyoung in a hug.

The younger loved giving hugs, and Yeosang had discovered that he loved hugs too, thanks to him.

After the two separated in a fit of giggles and chuckles.

Yeosang noticed that San was walking up behind them carrying several plastic bags with what looked like snacks and drinks for the movie night.

“Oh dang, you got the good stuff,” Yeosang said with a smile.

San smiled back, showing off his dimples. “You know it! Only the best for my boys,” he said.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a smiling Seonghwa and some yelling coming from inside.

“Please come inside before the others come and attack the doorway,” Seonghwa pleaded. The look on his face still confused Yeosang. It was sort of a mix between disgust, concern, cringe, and, for some reason, a smile.

He had tried asking Hongjoong about the look and what it meant, but apparently none of them know what emotion it means.

The three outside quickly hurried in per Seonghwa’s request.

Wooyoung practically sprinted over to the couches and almost jumped on top of a relaxed Jongho.

San went to go put the snacks down with Seonghwa following.

Yeosang took one step in the apartment and was bombarded with hugs from the two tallest.

The way that all of them made him smile all the time was a new experience for Yeosang and he had almost had the smile as a constant in the couple months he’d known all of them.

“It’s my turn to pick the movie! Guess what I picked!” Yunho said excitedly as he pulled away from Yeosang, Mingi doing the same.

Yeosang chuckled, “I’m gonna say something Marvel.”

Yunho nodded for Yeosang to continue narrowing it down.

“Male hero.”

Another nod.

“More than one movie?”

Another nod.

“Spiderman?”

Yunho jumped with the brightest smile on his face and quickly wrapped Yeosang in a hug.

“Yes! I love these movies so much!”

Mingi chuckled from beside them.

Once Yeosang was put down, they all moved over to the living area with the couches and TV set up.

Yeosang passed the kitchen and saw all of the snacks San had bought spread out on the table for when anyone wanted some.

He then went and sat down on the right section of one of the couches by Jongho.

Seonghwa and San slowly filtered in and sat down.

Once everyone was there, Yunho excitedly started the movie and turned the lights off.

As the Marvel intro played, Yeosang took a look at all of his friends.

They were all smiling and laughing with each other.

The smile on Yeosang’s face grew and he knew that these friends would be the best he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of it!
> 
> I really love comments so I can talk to y'all, and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Remember to go check out Ri and her art!
> 
> And my Twitter is: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)
> 
> And My ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)  
> Have a good one, beans!!!


End file.
